Cheesy Valentine's Day Stuff
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: This is Beast Boy and Raven's first Valentine's day together. Beast Boy wants to go overboard, and Raven doesn't know what to expect.


**Happy Valentine's day from one of my favorite OTPs! I have more than one BBRae story and unless it's a crossover or alternate universe you can pretty well figure out that they fit in together in my own personal canon.**

* * *

Beast Boy had been looking forward to February 14th since October 31st and he wasn't going to waste a second of the day. On Halloween, they'd started dating, so this was their first Valentine's day together. Raven had tried to play down the highs of their other firsts, first Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's. But Beast Boy had protected Valentine's day safe from her excuses. That didn't mean she didn't try.

"It's too early into our relationship to go overboard." That's what she'd said about Christmas. He'd gotten her a snowglobe, sentimental, but not overboard.

"Valentine's day is made for overboard. Please? I just want to do all the cheesy Valentine's day stuff."

"Like what? What should I expect?"

"I'm going to bring you breakfast and tea in the morning. Crepes."

"You know how to make crepes?"

"Sure I do. I've been practicing. Cy says I've almost gotten good."

"Great..."

"With breakfast will come the first gift-"

"The only gift."

"-The first gift. Then we'll get ready for the day and have a romantic stroll. We'll have a picnic for lunch and you'll get the second gift-"

"No more gifts!"

"-And then I was thinking we could attend a couple's dance class."

"I don't dance," Raven protested. Beast Boy skillfully pirouetted on his tiptoes.

"Sure you don't." She blushed, wishing he didn't know her secret hobbies. But Beast Boy knew her better than anyone.

"Okay, fine, after dancing?"

"We get cleaned up and head out for our dinner reservation. Third gift."

"No more gifts."

"One more gift, after we go back to the tower and watch a rom-com on the roof under the stars."

"You've thought of everything, Raven said, a little impressed.

"I've been planning this day since Halloween."

"You're so cheesy."

"Yep! So... Does everything sound good to you? Anything you want to change?"

"I'm sure you'll make it perfect... But I get to give you gifts too."

"Deal."

Raven thought long and hard about what to get Beast Boy for Valentine's day, but he'd said it himself. He wanted cheesy Valentine's stuff? She would drown him in cheesy Valentine's stuff.

Beast Boy was good for his word. Their morning started with crepes and fruit and chocolate sauce.

"Delicious, thank you." Raven kissed his cheek as they sat side by side on her bed eating crepes. He returned the kiss, getting a little chocolate on her cheek.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Sorry, love." Her face reddened as she wiped the chocolate off.

"Let me shower and get ready. Then we can do whatever cheesy Valentine's stuff you had planned next."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me give you that present."

"Ugh, fine." She tore into the present he'd painstakingly wrapped and rewrapped.

"Beast Boy, it's beautiful..." She examined the purple and silver journal, carefully turning the pages.

"I figured you could fill it with memories...

"That is an excellent idea."

"Now let's go make some of those memories."

Their walk was sweet and slow but not particularly noteworthy. The most spectacular part of it was when they wound up at the cutest little private picnic spot.

"Let me give you your present first," Beast Boy presented a bag from behind his back and Raven pulled out a polaroid camera.

"Now you can write down all of your memories, and have pictures." Raven kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, you've been so thoughtful today..."

"This is our first Valentine's day, and I want it to be the best one." Raven took a lot of pictures of them goofing off during lunch, Beast Boy pulling silly faces and stealing kisses before he whisked her away to dance class. This was the thing Raven was most nervous about. She felt free when she'd begun practicing ballet, but Beast Boy had found out on accident. She was nervous about dancing in front of him on purpose. Nervous about making a fool of herself.

Beast Boy held her hand and squeezed, her inhibitions draining out as they took to the floor and followed the instructor. He held her close as they stepped, not caring completely if they were doing the right thing, just glad to be with her today. She allowed her head to rest against his chest and they continued to sway to the music, listening to the rhythmic instructions until everything but them faded away.

Raven had been dreading these moments the most, but when it ended, she was almost devastated. They continued to cling to each other when the music and the instructions had ended, still dancing but in their own way to their own music. They danced into dinner, into the beautiful music box Beast Boy gave her, a twirling ballerina on top. She watched it twirl, mesmerized. Though she loved each gift, it felt like each one was building up and she somewhat feared what would come at the end of the night. What if she could never repay him for his thoughtful gifts and actions? She shook that off quickly, knowing that to Beast Boy she was enough. But it still bothered her a little that he was doing so much. Not that she didn't have some surprises of her own tonight...

The rooftop showing of Elizabethtown was just as magical as Beast Boy had made it sound when he'd been explaining the other day. They sat under the stars and when they weren't enjoying Orlando Bloom's performance or cuddling into each other they were stargazing, quietly pointing out constellations. Beast Boy half wished this could last forever, but when the movie ended, before they parted ways, retiring to their own rooms, he pulled out the final gift. Raven had been right that things had been building.

"You shouldn't have..." She pulled out a gorgeous silver necklace, a purple gem secure in silver moldings.

"It's a little cheesy," he admitted before she pulled him forward and gave him a deep, long kiss. He squeaked in surprise.

"Happy Valentine's day," Raven said as they embraced.

"H-happy Valentine's day. I'm glad you liked everything."

"You definitely went overboard, but it was nice. Just know that you would've been enough."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't expecting any presents of his own, but when he opened his door he was met with more than he could've possibly imagined. The avalanche started with several dozen roses. Heart-shaped boxes full of chocolates, cheesy stuffed animals toting romantic pleasantries, including a bear that was bigger than him. And when he waded to his bed there sat a poem.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_If you get to be cheesy_

_Then I do too._


End file.
